Members of the cat family, both purebred or registered, and of the common or alley cat variety, are one of the most popular house pets. Without attempting to debate the relative merits of various pets, including cats, it is clear that one particular advantage that cats have over other pets, such as dogs, is that cats are capable of being house broken on an unsupervised basis. All that is necessary is that "kitty litter" be provided in a receptacle for the cat in a routine and regular place which affords a minor degree of privacy for the cat. Then, if this litter is confined and changed or cleaned regularly, the cat, and presumably the owners, are happy.
It is clear that one of the major difficulties with this otherwise ideal situation is that the litter box must be cleaned from time to time. Human nature as it is, the longer that one puts off this unpleasant task, the more unpleasant the task becomes. In any event, cleaning a used kitty litter box on a regular and routine basis represents one of the more negative aspects of cat ownership. Cat waste can transmit diseases such as Toxoplasmosis which poses a significant risk to pregnant women. Avoiding these drawbacks is, of course, highly desirable.
At the present time there is nothing on the market which would solve all of the problems involved with cat litter box concerns. Litter boxes are available in various shapes and sizes, ranging from plastic dish pans to artistically designed structures. The actual litter used in litter boxes varies considerably, and many products are available in supermarkets and other commercial establishments. It becomes necessary to keep a supply of litter, to clean the litter box, and to dispose of the used litter.
Accordingly, it is a object of this invention to provide a product which obviates many of the deficiencies of the present system for indoor sanitation for feline pets.
It is another object of this invention to provide a device which eliminates the necessity of having to clean the litter box.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide a device which permits disposal of used litter without requiring the pet owner to come in contact with the contaminated litter.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide a novel arrangement wherein foldable portions of at least one side panel and the adjacent end panels are pushed inwardly towards the interior of the device to lock the top closure panels in an open, erect position during use and which can be easily manipulated to permit reclosing the litter box when it is desired to dispose of the box and contents.
Other objects will appear hereinafter.